(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens adjusting device, and more particularly relates to a lens adjusting device of a projector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional projector 10. As it shows, the projector 10 has a light module 12, an image module 14, and a projection module 16. The image module 14 is utilized to transfer inputted image signals into image beams. The image beams are then projected to the screen through the lens of the projection module 16.
The location of the lens must be adjustable for adjusting the image on the screen. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a lens adjusting device 100 of a conventional projector. As it shows, the lens adjusting device 100 has a base 120, a vertical adjusting frame 140, and a horizontal adjusting frame 160. The left and right sides of the base 120 have two guiding bars 130 assembled thereon. The vertical adjusting frame 140 is disposed on the two guiding bars 130. The up and down sides of the vertical adjusting frame 140 have two guiding bars 150 assembled thereon. The horizontal adjusting frame 160 is disposed on the two guiding bars 150. The lens 180 is assembled on the horizontal adjusting frame 160. The vertical adjusting frame 160 of the lens adjusting device 100 may be utilized as a vertical movable platform and the horizontal adjusting frame 140 as a horizontal movable platform to adjust to location of the lens.
It is noted that the lens adjusting device 100 needs two separate frames 140,160 and four guiding bars 130, 150 to adjust the lens. The whole structure is rather complicated. Excessive components raise not only the cost but also the weight. In addition, the excessive components also need a large room to hold this lens adjusting device 100.